Rippled Reflections
by xxfirebubblesxx
Summary: [Oneshot] Ichigo reflects on her confusing relationships with Shirogane. What is he to her? Ichigo's P.O.V. Please R&R! I might do other character's P.O.V.s too...just review and I'll write!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Please enjoy my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic!

**Rippled Reflections**

ARG! That baka! That selfish, egotistical, good-for-nothing, lazy BAKA! He makes me so MAD! Okay, Ichigo, stop ranting. The rest of the Mew Mew's are looking at you strangely. Still, I'm so confused. Why? What is our relationship? Employer and employee? Bickering teammates? FRIENDS?!

Or something else...

NO! Bad Ichigo! But still...

Why?

Since I'm only in junior high, getting a job is a little unusual for my age; however, my boss is even stranger. He's only a little older than I am, yet he has his own café! He says he's a high school student, yet I've never seen him go to school. What an enigma. He is also filthy rich, AND THAT'S WHY HE IS SO STUCK UP AND WON'T GIVE ME THE RAISE I DESERVE! Okay, breathe Ichigo. No more yelling random things while mopping the floor.

I think we're more like arguing teammates. He picks on me, I get mad, and we end up fighting. Then he teases me on my lack of control. The angriest I've ever been at him was when Akasaka-san and he hypothesized that our bodies would glow when Mew Aqua was near, and told us to find it, since "we have nothing better to do." AHHH! I HATE HIM! I'm embarrassed to say this, but I snapped. I ranted, raved, and started exhibiting catlike behavior. We were out searching fruitlessly for Mew Aqua while he was doing I DON'T KNOW WHAT! Grrr...

Friends...He can be nice sometimes, but rarely. Emphasis on the rarely part. The very few times he was nice to me, I...was happy. He has a nice smile...

Wait- I'm supposed to be mad at him! If he wasn't such a demanding SLAVEDRIVER, and treats me decently, we might be friends. Umm...at the ball, when he taught me how to dance, that was kind of him...and he helped me the first time I transformed into Mew Ichigo. He also saved me during that fight with Kishu by throwing me the piece that enabled me to use my Strawberry Surprise attack. And that time we went to the beach! We had a lovely time.

There were white clouds, blue sky and the enormous expanse of blue ocean that stretched for miles. He was surfing with Akasaka-san with a little smile on his face. He looks kinder when he smiles like that. The wind was playing with his blond hair, and the sunlight making it less like yellow and more like gold. However, what I like best is his eyes--they're a brilliant shade of blue. No, that word doesn't do them justice. They are teal, aqua, azure, cerulean, turquoise, cobalt, whatever shade of blue I think of, it's in his eyes. The best color is when the sun hits them just right--then they are piercing sapphires. I seem to have a knack for walking in on him in embarrassing situations. That time when I barged in and he was only wearing a towel! OH MY GOD! THE PERVERT! ECCHI! DISGUSTING!

Yet...his kisses are unbelievable...he tilts his head, closes his eyes, and presses his lips firmly but at the same time, softly... WAH? What was I thinking?! Nonononononononnono! My face must be a flaming red right now. I hear Lettuce, Mint, and Pudding whispering that I must be thinking about Aoyama-kun. Suddenly, I here footsteps approaching. I look up and there he is! In all his blue-eyed glory! Ohnonononono!

"Hey, are you alright? You're face redder than your name." (1)

"I'm fine." I reply quickly. Even while I'm looking at my feet, I can still feel his intense gaze on me.

Without warning, my ears and tail decide to make an entrance.

"Eep!" I squeal, trying unsuccessfully to hide them. He stares amusedly at me, then pats me on the shoulder. "Keep up the good work." Then he walks away, chuckling softly. I stare. Blink once. Twice. Three times. What he said finally registered in my brain.

"HEY! SHIROGANE! GET BACK HERE! DO YOU HEAR ME? SHIROGANE!!!"

* * *

A/N: Heehee XD This was a fun little oneshot to write. I just think Shirogane and Ichigo's relationship is kinda interesting. Please no flames! 

Anyways:

(1)- Ichigo's name means strawberry, and strawberries generally are red, so yeah...

BTW- Did anyone catch the double meaning on the title? Reflections can be your mirror image, or thinking about something. Here, rippled means not clear.

Hope you liked it!

xxfirebubblesxx


End file.
